<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control by TOMANYSHIPS123456789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793033">Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMANYSHIPS123456789/pseuds/TOMANYSHIPS123456789'>TOMANYSHIPS123456789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The corruption of one Harry Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Fighting, Implied Relationships, Manipulation, Multi, Open to Interpretation, Punishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMANYSHIPS123456789/pseuds/TOMANYSHIPS123456789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s face seemed to brighten the most at the last bit, and his dark eyes shone with a twisted sort of excitement. The fucking sadist that he was just had to have the last comment.<br/>“ Good boy, I knew that you would make the right choice”<br/>And Harry, the fucking masochist that he was, felt his heart skip a beat at the pet name and knew from the smug look on Tom’s face that he knew how affected he was by that name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The corruption of one Harry Potter [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, ya this might or might not be continued but it was fucking fun to write</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“YOU ARE SO FUCKING CONTROLLING”</p><p>        “Oh, are you sure about that?”</p><p>Tom’s voice was soft and quiet, not quite a whisper. And in an instant, his face went from amused to stone cold. The playful smile and bright eyes changed into lips pressed thinly together and clear eyes devoid of any emotion. It was jarring, the rapid change from the charming Tom Riddle to the Dark Lord Voldermort. It was unnerving and quite frankly, a little terrifying. Not that Harry would ever let Tom know that.</p><p>	“ You call me controlling, but who has protected you from the other Slytherins. Without me, you would have been spelled to hell and back. I control them and I kept you safe from them, so you can't pick and choose what you can benefit from my control. You owe me for your safety and that is thanks to my control of everything that has not been discovered and exposed,” His voice as cold as his eyes yet was never louder than that almost whisper. Though that did not make it any less intimidating. “It is thanks to me that Granger and Weasley are still ignorant to your dirty little secret, remember you fucked up and then they found out. And you came running to me to fix everything and I did. Remember that, Harry. And remember that you owe me a life -.” </p><p>       “STOP! I get it, I owe you for my safety and continued survival. Okay, I get it, but that doesn't mean that you can control everything in my entire fucking life. I am my own person and I control what I do and when I do it.”</p><p>Harry took a step back at the look on Tom’s face for being interrupted and looked away from Tom’s pinched face and cold eye. He glanced to the left, where there was the door to the bathroom and then to the right. Where there was the door to leave the room. Moving towards either would only piss off Tom more than he already was. Harry’s head snapped forward at the sound of a tap-tap on the wooden floor. </p><p>        “Well, Harry. Have you decided to run or to stay because if you run your punishment will be infinitely worse than if you decide to put that courage of yours to use” The look on Tom’s face was dark and cold and everything that Harry hated about him. </p><p>	“What are you going to do Tom, you can't hurt me”</p><p>	“Are you sure about that, Harry”<br/>
Harry opened his mouth and then closed it again before deciding his answer</p><p>         “ Absolutely” </p><p> Harry regrets those words that moment they left because they were the wrong words for this game. The game that Tom likes to play when he is truly angry, livid about something. He could tell from the clenched fist and the tense shoulders that relaxed as if Tom was done. But Tom was never done, especially not with Harry. </p><p>         “Alright, then you can leave without punishment but then I’ll just have to tell the headmaster’, Toms’s voice went higher as if he was panicking,” Headmaster Dippet that the new student, Harry Potter has been doing dark and bad things in our dorm and was threatening me into silence and I just couldn’t take it anymore! I just had to come and tell you, Headmaster Dippet!”<br/>
Harry sputtered, “ I haven’t done anything dark here. That was all you!”</p><p>Tom reached forward and brushed his fingers lightly over Harry’s jaw, “But who is going to believe you, the new student who has never once tried t gain any of the professor’s trust.”</p><p>Harry pushed his hand away and backed up and, he kept stepping back until his back hit the wall while Tom followed him until they were almost touching chest to chest.</p><p>	“ Dumbl… Dumbledore will believe me” </p><p>Tom smiled at the mention of Dumbledore but it was dark and cruel and full of spite.</p><p>	“Dumbledore will never believe you. Oh, Harry, you are not a goody-too-shoe Gryfindor anymore. No, no, no, you are a big bad Slytherin now. He will never believe in any Slytherin especially not the new mysterious student over the Head Boy Tom Riddle” </p><p>His voice was patronizing and soft and cruel. Harry snarled at the tone, wild and feral as he pushed himself farther into the wall. </p><p>	“ You don't know shit. He’ll...believe me” Even Harry could tell that he sounded weak, unsure about what Dumbledore was going to do. This Dumbledore barely knew Harry, he had only ever had one conversation with him and it was more of an interrogation that conversation. </p><p>	“You don't sound so sure about that, darling” Tom’s hand was at his scar, brushing against his skin, sending shivers through his body, “ I can promise you that I won’t go to Dippet as long as you listen to me.”</p><p>	Tom sounded so sweet and so soft that he almost had Harry convinced that he was a decent human being for once. But Tom was never truly nice and Harry had always known this, ever since the beginning. Ever since his second year when he encountered Tom Riddle in the diary; ever since Tom Riddle manipulated him and used Ginny for his own selfish ideas. This Tom Riddle in front of him was even more dangerous than the diary; this Tom Riddle was charming and sane and powerful, all wrapped up in a handsome body. Harry hated him but there was more than a small bit that loved when he took control and did what he wanted. That part wanted to just give in and watch as Tom ruined the world and ruined Harry, but in order for Hermione and Ron to be safe, Harry had to fight and resist that part that wanted to give in. No matter what happens.</p><p>	“Darling, I am going to need your answer. Are you going to stay and keep quiet or are you going to leave and face the cruel consequences that I shall impose upon you?” His face was soft and sweet as sugar, but Harry knew that it was all for him. It was all to manipulate him into agreement; as if Tom cared enough to let Harry think that it was his own choice to choose Tom. As if that would make it any better; choosing Tom was to choose betrayal and all the deaths that came with it. But Harry didn't really have a choice if he wanted to keep an eye on Tom and to try to stop him from murdering everyone. And in order to do that, he needed to stay at Hogwarts, to stay at Tom’s side. </p><p>	Harry took a deep breath and look Tom in the eyes and prepared to make the most dangerous decision of his life.</p><p>	“Yes”</p><p>	“ Yes to what, love. Yes to staying or yes to leaving, you are going to have to be more specific, dear”</p><p>	“ Yes, I will stay and keep quiet”</p><p>	Tom then bopped him on the nose and Harry could practically feel the smugness radiating from him. </p><p>	“ And you will take your punishment without complaint”</p><p>        “And… I’ll take my punishment… without complaint”</p><p>	Tom’s face seemed to brighten the most at the last bit, and his dark eyes shone with a twisted sort of excitement. The fucking sadist that he was just had to have the last comment.</p><p>	“ Good boy, I knew that you would make the right choice”</p><p>	And Harry, the fucking masochist that he was, felt his heart skip a beat at the pet name and knew from the smug look on Tom’s face that he knew how affected he was by that name.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>